


Zootopia: Small Partners

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [17]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps are asked to make a very difficult choice that will affect not only their lives, but another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Small Partners

-Nick and Judy's Aarvark Rise Apartment, 5:00 PM, January-  
  
  
    Nick Wilde-Hopps flinched as he heard the door to the apartment slam, feeling the fur on his fox tail bristle a bit in surprise. Looking towards the sound, he saw his wife, Judy, with a bunch of papers grasped in one paw rather carelessly. She sat down hard on their couch, with an empty look on her gray bunny face. Sitting there for a moment, her mouth creased a bit and with a sudden gesture, she flung the papers to the floor, where they scattered with a harsh flap. Her eyes appeared unfocused, not looking at anything, and again her expression drained of all feeling. She sat slightly hunched over on the edge of the couch.  
  
    All of this told Nick the unfortunate news of what had occurred. Judy had several tests done to confirm what Nick had already feared to be true. They had long wondered if they had the biological compatibility to produce offspring. It hadn't seemed so, despite their best efforts. Nick now knew the answer for certain. What was he going to say to Judy? He slowly crept closer to the couch.  
  
    This just isn't the way nature works? Yeah, that would be a great thing to say, he thought sarcastically. They had been defying what "nature" might have wanted from the moment they fell in love.  
  
    Maybe we could adopt? Judy would probably like that, Nick considered. However, he had to admit there was something a bit worrisome to him about it, selecting a child as if it was an item at a store.  
  
    Now's not the right time to have a child? Nick wondered if there might ever be. They would have to make some careful arrangements to accommodate one.  
  
    "Judy," Nick's mouth finally moved. "I'm... I'm here for you if you need me, sweetheart. Whenever, wherever, however."  
  
    "I do," Judy said, sighing shakily. "Need you." Nick immediately headed over to the couch to sit next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Judy collapsed against him. Nick feared she may break down, but her face twisted in a kind of anger. She seemed a mixture of sad, frustrated, and disappointed, all rolled up.  
  
    "Just take your time," Nick encouraged, petting her ears softly.  
  
    "It's really not fair," Judy found herself saying. "One of the things I'd most like to give to this world to make it better. ...The best parts of you, and the best parts of me." Her voice was starting to crack at that. "But it doesn't  _want_ it..." Her teeth grit in sad sort of sneer. She was trying not to cry, her breaths shuddering.  
  
    "I'm not going to say it's okay, because I know it's not," Nick said, rubbing her upper arms. He could feel his wife's despair start to move him. He took a deep breath to remain centered.  
  
    "I'll never have a child, I'll never be a _mother_..." Judy finally started to break down.  
  
    "Whoa, hold on there," Nick said, gently wiping away her tears as they fell. "No one said anything about that. There's still other options to consider, if you think we're ready..."  
  
    "Hnhh... I don't know, Nick, I really don't..." Judy said, sniffling. "Can't you just let me be angry at the world for a little...?"  
  
    "You've been pretty good to it so far," Nick said, moving his hands up and down her arms. "Maybe we should keep the world on our side, Judy. We need that big ol' planet Earth in our corner for the big fight."  
  
    "Hnhn..." Judy gave a shaky smile. "What does that even mean?"  
  
    "I have no idea, I just wanted to see that mouth make that face," Nick admitted.  
  
    Judy sighed, smiling gently. She leaned in for a soft nuzzle. "You goofball."  
  
    "I will be anything and everything for my bunny's happiness," Nick proclaimed softly.  
  
    Judy was quiet for a full minute. "Even... a father...?"  
  
    Nick was silent for a moment. "If it is at all possible for us to have a child, to raise one in our current situation," Nick said hesitantly, "I would at least consider it. It's such a big responsibility..."  
  
    "I know, I know..." Judy said, allowing her fox's arms to envelop her. "I'm sorry for going full 'bunny' there..."  
  
    "No, I get you, sweetie," Nick said. "I can't imagine what it was like to hear that news and carry it with you all day."  
  
    "Not great, I can tell you that much," Judy smiled faintly. She snuggled in close. "Hope you don't plan on moving for the next few hours."  
  
    "The thought had never occurred to me."

 

* * *

  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters, 5:00 PM, April-  
  
  
    On their way out of the ZPD that day, Benjamin Clawhauser stopped them with a somewhat pensive look.  
  
    "Ah, hey you two!" Benjamin seemed unsure.  
  
    "What's up, Benjie?" Nick noticed that Benjamin lacked his usual over-enthusiasm.  
  
    "I have a bit of a strange... request I guess you could say?" Benjamin shrugged. "I received a call for you two today. It was from a Mrs. Curlyque? You two were out on your rounds. I don't suppose you know her?"  
  
    "I don't...  _think_ so?" Judy was trying hard to remember.  
  
    "Anyway, she said she wouldn't think you remembered her, but would like you to, uh... erm... v-visit her at the hospital," Benjamin poked his fingers together, looking away. "Mercy Hospital, room 525. At uh, your convenience and will to do so."  
  
    "I, uh," Nick didn't know what to say. Neither did Judy.

 

* * *

  
-Zootopia Mercy General Hospital, Floor 5, 6:10 PM, April-  
  
  
    "What is it, Judy, morbid curiosity?" Nick said as the elevator stopped on floor five and they headed out. "Does the unknown thrill you that much?"  
  
    "We were asked to do something, Nick," Judy started heading down the hall. "That's what we police officers do. Help people."  
  
    Nick's breaths were quickening to the point of panting. He put his hand on Judy's shoulder. "Wait, Judy, let's talk about this a second. I know we're already here and all but, do you really want to go see what's waiting for us behind that door?"  
  
    " _What_ are you so afraid of?!" Judy looked shocked at him as she turned to meet his gaze.  
  
    "Oh I don't know," Nick shrugged, "maybe being called to the hospital by a mysterious woman we don't know? Whatever is beyond that door, it cannot be good."  
  
    "Hospitals are a place of healing, Nick," Judy shook her head. "You're always looking at the bad side of things."  
  
    "I just have a really powerful, intense sense of dread about this," Nick grit his teeth, tugging at his collar. "Do you know of anyone we've rescued from being injured lately that would want to talk to us to commend us or something?"  
  
    "I can't remember anything specifically..." Judy mused, "look, Nicholas. I am not going to  _make_ you go through that door. I can do it myself."  
  
    "N-no, I always want to be by your side, honey bunny," Nick pleaded, clasping his arms, "but whatever is behind that door might just break you, me, or both of us into pieces.  
  
    "Maybe it will," Judy frowned. "But I'm not going to let myself pretend tragedy doesn't exist by looking the other way." Judy put her hand on the door, sighing. "Are you with me or not?"  
  
    Nick took a deep breath and followed her through the door.

 

* * *

  
-Zootopia Mercy General Hospital, Room 525, 6:15 PM, April-  
  
      
    Behind the door was a gray squirrel woman laying in a bed that was a bit too large for her. At only ten or so inches tall, she seemed lost among the sea of white covers she was laying on. Nick and Judy approached.  
  
    "Mrs. Curlyque, ma'am?" Judy approached. "Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps, of the ZPD." They had at least changed into civilian clothes for this.  
  
    "Oh, you did come," Mrs. Curlyque said warmly. "I... um, don't suppose you remember me?"  
  
    "I'm... ...terribly sorry," Judy was wracking her brain for the slightest details, "but I... don't. Nick?" Nick softly shook his head.  
  
    "It was quite a bit ago," the squirrel smiled faintly, "and only for a second. I told you you two made a cute couple on the train to Bunnyburrow. I didn't introduce myself then, but my name is Emily Curlyque."  
  
    Judy gasped. "Oh right! Oh right,  _that_ was it..." Judy clapped her hands once. "That's where Nick and I made that big scene." Nick rubbed behind his head uncomfortably.  
  
    "I must admit I listened to that whole conversation," Emily laughed gently. "Your little scheme for getting your parents in on your relationship. How charming. And then later, in the papers, I saw news of your wedding! How lovely that was. You two seem like just... just such a stand-up couple."  
  
    "Thank you, ma'am," Judy bowed her head slightly, her hands held in front of her. Emily turned her head away from them briefly, sighing. There was an uncomfortable silence before she turned her head back.  
  
    "I... shouldn't have called you here," Emily said. "I debated so long and so hard whether to do so or not." Her eyes began to look damp. "But... I don't know if I can go through with this. I don't want to put you two through what I want to say."  
  
    Nick's feeling of dread started to squeeze his stomach. Even Judy was getting a bit upset. "Ma'am...?" She bit her lip nervously.  
  
    "No, no, you don't even know me," Emily's head turned away, her teeth grit. "Please... leave me be."  
  
    "No, ma'am," Nick surprised himself with his voice. "As police officers of the ZPD, we are here to help you."  
  
    Emily began crying. "All right then, okay..." a few tense moments later, and she composed herself. "I... do not have much time left in this world."  
  
    Judy gasped shakily. Nick felt an invisible hand attempting to crush his throat. The squirrel woman did not look old in the slightest.  
  
    "And," Emily continued, her shuddering voice only allowing a few words at a time. "The only thing... that scares me more than leaving it... is doing so knowing... that I will be leaving someone behind. Just... one person. All I have in this world. M-my son."  
  
    "Oh, no..." Judy began to mist up. Nick felt emotions tearing at his very soul.  
  
    "I just thought," the squirrel continued, "that... with no family or friends capable of taking him, he would be so scared. His future looks so uncertain to me, even though mine has been sealed. It's something I fear more than death itself, to be honest." Judy began to openly cry. Nick's eyes squeezed a tear out, his muzzle scrunching a bit.  
  
    "Forgive my brazen foolishness," Emily said, "and my selfishly burdening you with this knowledge. I don't even know you. All I know is  _of_ you. You look like a lovely couple..." the squirrel sighed deeply. "I cannot ask anything of you. I only say... that if, by any chance, you would like..." Emily seemed unable to continue.  
  
    "You're asking us to adopt your son...?" Judy said, her voice trembling. Nick couldn't tell if the tone was horrified or hopeful.  
  
    "No, I cannot ask that," Emily shook her head vehemently. "I can't." She grit her teeth, her eyes shut tightly. "Either way I would be giving my Larry up to strangers. I only thought that... perhaps I might not feel so bad if... I at least knew a happy couple had the first chance..."  
  
    Nick looked at Judy. He feared she would just say yes right away. She looked at Nick, her eyes swimming. "What are we supposed to _do_?"  
  
    "C-can we see a picture of him?" Nick offered.  
  
    "Of course, oh but my phone is so tiny," Emily said. "Can I have your number?" Judy gave the squirrel her number and she sent some pictures to her.  
  
    Judy gasped, starting to cry a little again. The first portrait was of his mother and father with the brand new, barely distinct squirrel baby. Then, one of him at about three years old, still with both parents. Then, five or so, and his father was missing. The squirrel boy didn't look as happy anymore. Nick and Judy had to admit he was an adorable child, though. He had rich blue eyes, his fur was gray with small patches of brown about. His underbelly was soft white, and his bushy, huge, almost intangible-looking tail had a mixture of browns, whites, and grays. He wore a soft, horizontally striped shirt. Nick swallowed, with great effort.  
  
    "I..." Judy said, and felt herself start to have conflicting thoughts, "I... Nick... can... can we have some time to think about this?"  
  
    "O-of course," Emily said. "Take all the time you-" She suddenly stopped herself. Nick and Judy felt as though they both had been pierced through their chests. There was another moment of painfully deafening silence. "I'll... answer the question you won't ask. ...About half a year."

 

* * *

  
-Tiny Tails and Precious Paws Elementary School, 12:00 PM, May-  
  
  
    With clearance from the faculty and permission from Mrs. Emily Curlyque, Nick and Judy had arranged to meet Larry at his school, during recess. The married couple sat in the corner of the playground, trying to make themselves seem as small as possible while they waited. Larry's school was one for the medium-sized rodents and mammals that would become too large to go to school comfortably in Little Rodentia. Among those, however, squirrels were still pretty small. Judy felt a small pang of anxiety as she saw a bunch of rodent kids stream out onto the playground. Nick prepared a small video camera.  
  
    Finally, they saw him. The little squirrel was holding a ball and wearing a brightly colored striped shirt. Larry caught sight of the two, flinching a bit, and stared up questioningly at his teacher, a female, middle-aged chinchilla who had followed him out. She gently gestured over towards Nick and Judy and nodded. Slowly, Larry wandered over.  
  
    "Hello there!" Judy said in her kindest voice possible. "Are you Larry?"  
  
    "Uh huh," Larry nodded, his ball hugged to his chest.  
  
    "My name is Judy Wilde-Hopps, and this is my husband, Nick," Judy smiled, indicating the fox. "D-do you know why we're here?"  
  
    "Yeah," Larry said, looking down. "...Momma hasta find me someone else to stay with." The words assaulted both of them. Nick tried to keep his hand steady as he was recording.  
  
    "Th-that's right..." Judy spoke carefully to keep control of herself. "She asked both of us to come see you and see what you thought of us."  
  
    Larry regarded them. "You're both big..."  
      
    "We are," Judy nodded. "B-but that just means we have big hearts, doesn't it?" Larry looked a bit quizzical. He stared at Nick.  
  
    "What's he doing?" Larry looked at the camera.  
  
    "Um, we thought it might be nice if we recorded each time we came to see you!" Judy smiled. "That way your mommy can see if we're the type of people she'd like to have around her little boy."  
  
    "Oh," Larry was staring right up at Nick. Nick felt as if the young squirrel's adorableness was eroding his senses. "Can he talk?" Nick's shoulders chucked, trying to hold the camera still.  
  
    "Yeah, I can talk, little guy," Nick smiled. "I'm just trying not to ruin the video with too much noise."  
  
    Or cry, he mentally added.  
  
    "So um..." Judy said, placing her hand near the ground. "Do you want to maybe roll the ball to me?" Larry nodded, doing this. All it took was a flick of one finger to send it back to him. They continued playing, Larry rolling the ball gently to her, and Judy gently flicking it back. "How old are you, Larry?"  
  
    "Seven an' a half," Larry said.  
  
    "Wow," Judy smiled warmly.  
  
    "How old are _you_?" Larry shot back curiously.  
  
    Judy giggled, "I'm thirty-one and Nick is thirty-nine. Are you pretty big for a squirrel?"  
  
    "Um," Larry thought about this. "Squirrels grow up pretty fast. ...Momma says I might hit eleven inches." Nick exhaled slowly as he thought about this. If he was that big, he'd only barely come up to Nick and Judy's waists. As it was, he barely made it past their knees, if they were to be standing up.  
  
    "Have you thought about what you'd like to be when you get older?" Judy said gently.  
  
    "I unno," Larry's shoulders shrugged. "Race car driver?"  
  
    "Okay," Judy giggled, thinking about the little squirrel driving a race car. They were in fact racing leagues made up of smaller rodent-sized cars. They tended to do more technical driving rather than extreme speed. But Judy tried to quickly chase those thoughts away. Best not start planning his future just yet, she thought.  
  
    After awhile, the school's bell sounded.  
  
    "I gotta go," Larry collected his ball. Judy felt a soft yearning.  
  
    "W-would you like us to see you again?"  
  
    Larry looked at the two. He gave a single, shy nod. "...Okay."

 

* * *

  
-Mezzo Park, 4:00 PM, June-  
  
  
    On this visit, Judy and Nick had taken Larry to the park. Judy was holding Larry with both of her hands. The feeling of the soft little squirrel being in her paws flooded her with both warmth and a sort of fearful responsibility. She had a tiny life right there in her hands, both literally and figuratively, and before long, she and Nick would have to make a decision that would affect both themselves and this small life. Nick was walking along with them, recording.  
  
    "Doing okay there, sport?" Nick grinned at the squirrel as he walked.  
  
    "Uh huh," Larry nodded. He did not look uncomfortable being held by Judy. "It's a little hot." Judy tried to keep her mouth from exploding into a smile.  
  
    "Well I know just the thing for that," Judy smiled. "What type of flavors do you like, Larry?"  
  
    "Peanuts are good," Larry explained, looking straight ahead at the scenery. "Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite."  
  
    Judy giggled. "Let's see what we can do, hm?" They all headed over to Judy's vixen friend, Vivian Reddish. She had a fairly popular fruit stand in the park and Judy often frequented it for refreshment and fellowship.  
  
    "Oh, Judy, Nick!" Vivian smiled. "So nice to see you two!" Judy placed Larry on top of the counter and Vivian gasped with her hands over her mouth. "Who is  _this_ precious creature!?"  
  
    "I'm Larry," the squirrel introduced simply.  
  
    "We're trying to get to know him a bit better," Judy explained. Vivian's mouth wobbled slightly in a smile, overcome. She could tell what that implied.  
  
    "Hello Larry, would you like a cold drink?" Vivian beamed at him.  
  
    "Uh huh," Larry looked at all the options. There were a lot.  
  
    "I don't suppose you have peanut butter and jelly flavor?" Judy gave a guilty smile.  
  
    "No," Vivian laughed, "but how about we get you a nice grape drink, hm?" She carefully poured out a cold grape slush into her tiniest cup and handed it over. "You two want your usuals?" Judy nodded, and an orange smoothie and blueberry slush came up as well. Judy reached into her pocket.  
  
    "Don't even think about it," Vivian said warmly. "It's on the house."  
  
    "'On the house'?" Larry asked, taking a sip of his drink. "What's that mean? Is it cause I'm standing on your place?"  
  
    "No, that means its free," Vivian giggled gently. "Oh, he's just too sweet..."  
  
    "This is free?" Larry looked at his drink. "Thanks! You're nice." He looked at Nick and the camera. "Are you related?"  
  
    "Oh no, she's just a friend," Nick said in a slightly weak voice. He had been touched that Larry seemed to make the connection to him and kindness.  
  
    "Be careful when you drink your drink, okay, Larry?" Judy said with a finger up, drinking hers. "If you drink it too fast it might hurt your head, that's a brain freeze." Larry looked serious at the harsh-sounding ailment and started sipping slower.  
  
    "That's right," Nick went on evenly. "Judy is always getting those because she loves rushing into things without thinking." Judy shot him a bit of a stern look off-camera and Vivian winced and looked away. This was lost on Larry, who enjoyed his drink in peace.

 

* * *

  
-Nick and Judy's Aarvark Rise Apartment, 4:30 PM, June-  
  
  
    Nick gently set Larry down as the three got into their apartment. This time, Judy was filming. Larry looked around.  
  
    "Well, this is where Judy and I call home," Nick said.  
  
    "Is this where I'm gonna live?" Larry wondered.  
  
    "W-well, if you do end up staying with us, then yes," Nick nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
    "Where'm I gonna stay?" Larry looked curious.  
  
    Judy started to head towards her old room, which they used as an office. "Oh we'd keep you here, you'd have your own room!" Nick got in front of her, holding up his arms.  
  
    "Waaait a second, honey bunny, let's not show him the room just yet," Nick cautioned. "It's still a mess, with files and paperwork everywhere. Um... hey, kiddo, you hungry at all?"  
  
    "A little bit," Larry said.  
  
    "Okay then, champ, let me go ahead and make you a snack," Nick gently scooped him up and set him on their table, then he went to carefully prepare a tiny peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
    "Oh, my favorite!" Larry brightened. He watched him make the sandwich. "Wow, Nick, how are you doing that? Your hands are so big..."  
  
    "Nick has very deft hands," Judy giggled. Nick shot her a warning glance. "...Th-that means um, he can even eat pieces of a cake made for a shrew! His hands are very careful, even more dexterous than mine!"  
  
    "Dex-ter-ous," Larry tried the word. Nick set the sandwich beside him, and he gratefully dug in. "Thanks!"  
  
    "Eat up, Lare!" Nick grinned.  
  
    "My name is Larry!" Larry corrected him.  
  
    "Oh, right," Nick chuckled.  
  
    "Momma said you two are police officers, right?" Larry asked them. The two nodded. "That's cool."  
  
    "We're trying to make the world a better place!" Judy said cheerfully.  
  
    "...Can you make my mom better?" Larry asked quietly. Nick and Judy were both crushed. Judy knew her shaky gasp would be audible on the video. Nick looked at her desperately.  
  
    "S-some things just..." Judy explained sadly. "There are just some things that no one can do, sweetie..."  
  
    Larry was quiet at this, eating the rest of his sandwich. Judy was trying not to cry. Nick watched him finish up.  
  
    "W-was that good, buddy?" Nick wondered, carefully trying to contain himself.  
  
    "Yeah," Larry nodded. Nick scooped him up and gently placed him on the floor.  
  
    "Now, I got you a little something, okay?" Nick said, handing him a small rectangular package wrapped in newspaper.  
  
    "Really? What's this?" Larry tore open the package. "Oh, cool!" It was a collection of various, small-mammal-sized toy cars, including a sports car, race car, and several other types, all brightly colored. "Thanks, Nick!"  
  
    Nick grinned as the squirrel dropped the package and ran for his ankle, expecting a small squirrel boy glomp there. However, Larry started scampering up and around Nick's body, swirling around him, a blur of fur.  
  
    "W-woah there!" Nick was suddenly very nervous. "C-careful! Jeez, the sugar from the jelly must have hit him fast!" Judy gasped again, but this time in delight.  
  
    "Thank you thank you thank you!" Larry went on, ending up on Nick's shoulder. "You're so big, like a tree! But trees are easy for squirrels to climb."  
  
    "Yeah, a big tree, a redwood," Judy quipped. Nick looked at her in mild irritation, his eyes half-lid. However, his expression brightened when Larry hugged at his neck.  
  
    "Thank you for the present!" Larry was happy, his eyes closed.  
  
    "Aw, you're welcome, Larold," Nick's smile was a little shaky.  
  
    "Kuh!" Larry looked slightly exasperated. "I  _told_ you, my name is _Larry_!"  
  
    "Oh, don't mind that silly fox," Judy giggled. "He loves giving everyone nicknames."  
  
    "Ooh!" Larry's eyes lit up. "That's cause your  _name_ is Nick, isn't it?"  
  
    Judy and Nick were brought to a genuine, happy laugh. Larry's mouth opened in delight as he thought he had discovered an important truth.

 

* * *

  
-Mike's Mini-Mini Golf, 3:00 PM, July-  
  
  
    "Don't you wanna play too, Judy?" Larry asked the camera-wielding bunny, holding a nearly impossibly small putter, just the right size for him. Nick was holding one barely bigger than that.  
  
    "Uh uh, I told you, Nick's better using small things than me, you play with him, okay?" Judy smiled warmly. "I'm just a big clumsy bunny."  
  
    Judy sighed wistfully as Nick and Larry played mini-golf. Nick was so good with Larry, patiently teaching him how to line up his shot and use just the right amount of force to get the shot you wanted. Larry looked delighted whenever he made a good shot. Despite the praise to his careful hands, Nick wasn't actually all that great at mini-golf. At least, not small-animal sized mini-golf. The club was indeed way too small for him. He kept missing shots or using a bit too much power.  
  
    "Aw Nick, you missed again!" Larry laughed.  
  
    "Sure did," Nick smirked.  
  
    Judy knew she adored kids, and saw Nick's tenderness coming out as he spent time with the little squirrel. Could they really take care of him? Judy wondered this to herself. She kept recording, trying to stay focused, on both the filming and the activity.  
  
    "All right, Larry! Only two strokes for that one, good job!" Nick commended him.  
  
    "Yeah!" Larry hopped up.  
  
    As the game came to the end, Judy was still recording as Nick had Larry add up both his and the fox's score for the game.  
  
    "Aw, I lost," Larry said with a smile.  
  
    "Now just hold on a second," Nick said with a grin. "Check that score again."  
  
    Larry added up the numbers again, using his little paws to aid him. "I did the adding right... your score is bigger!"  
  
    "It sure is," Nick went on. "But remember the object of the game? You have to get the  _least_ number of strokes!"  
  
    "So I won...?" Larry checked the scores again.  
  
    "Yup!" Nick grinned. "Gimme five!" Nick offered his hand down low to Larry and the squirrel slapped into it enthusiastically with both of his paws. "Haha, ten works too."  
  
    "That was so fun, Nick!" Larry was clearly enthused.  
  
    Judy placed a hand near her chest and sighed again. She noticed the battery on the camera was running low. "Ah, I think that's about all the time we have for this one." She shut it off.  
  
    "Aw, okay," Larry actually seemed a bit reluctant.  
  
    "Lets get you back home, kiddo," Nick said, offering his arm, which Larry quickly scampered up and onto Nick's shoulder. It was becoming so easy, like they had been doing it for years. Judy tried to fight back an encroaching burst of emotion. It escaped, however, in a shaky cough.  
  
    "Are you okay, Judy?" Larry asked from his perch.  
  
    "Just fine," Judy lied.

 

* * *

  
-Mary Anne Wilde's Rainforest District Home, 2:00 PM, July-  
  
  
    Nick was recording as the three entered his mother's home. Judy had Larry held carefully in her hands; she didn't feel as comfortable holding him on her shoulder as Nick. Mary Anne Wilde gasped and got to her feet as she saw the three, heading over.  
  
    "Oh my goodness, I have heard so much about you!" Mary headed over slowly as to not frighten him. "You're Larry, right?"  
  
    "Yeah," Larry nodded, turning to the camera to ask Nick: "Are you related to  _this_ fox?"  
      
    "Haha, yup, I am," Nick grinned. "This is my mother."  
  
    "Really?" Larry looked amazed. He looked at Mary, who had a kind smile.  
  
    "Oh, you're just a little darling," Mary said. "You'll be like my little grand-kit."  
  
    "Mom..." Nick softly warned.  
  
    "Oh, anyway, I've got some lemonade made for all of us," Mary said softly. "Do you know how to play cards, Larry?"  
  
    "Uh huh, I can play, uh," Larry thought, "go fish?"  
  
    "That sounds great, dear," Mary went on. "Would you like to play with this old vixen?"  
  
    Nick was going to protest her age, but she was starting to show it a little.  
  
    "Sure!" Larry seemed pleased.  
  
    "Oh, Judy, did you bring the thing I asked for?" Nick looked to Judy, who was watching in adoration.  
  
    "Oh! Yes, yes," Judy set down Larry on the table, bringing out a new, small deck of playing cards out of her pocket.  
  
    "How thoughtful, you two," Mary said, using her claw to tear open the plastic. "My cards might be a bit big for this little one yet."  
  
    Nick recorded the two playing cards, and Judy was biting at her knuckles, trying to hide a big grin at how well they seemed to be getting along. Abruptly, Nick shut off the camera and set it down gently. He threw his arm over his eyes and headed off to the kitchen quietly. Mary noticed this, trying not to react. Judy went after him.  
  
    Nick was trying not to cry in the kitchen. His breaths were coming fast.  
  
    "Nick, what's the matter?" Judy asked quietly.  
  
    "I can't do this anymore, Judy, what we're doing is _wrong_!" Nick said through grit teeth.  
  
    "W-what do you mean its wrong!?" Judy said, trying to keep her voice down. "All these... all these visits have been so wonderful!"  
  
    "Yes, wonderful, perfect, idyllic!" Nick said, choking out a gasp. "We're spoiling that poor kid, letting him think that life with us is going to be made up of carefully cherry-picked moments of pleasure from the best ideas we could come up with...!"  
  
    "Nick!" Judy was shocked. "Th-the moments we've shared aren't _fake_...!"  
  
    "No, but they are misleading!" Nick wiped a tear away. "We can't always be there for that little guy. How many times are we going to disappoint him by saying we have to work late or are on some special assignment?"  
  
    "I already talked to Chief Bogo, sweetie!" Judy protested. "He said he might be able to get our shifts standardized time-wise and give us weekends off. That way we can be there for him after school and on weekends!"  
  
    "You know it's not always going to work like that, Judy," Nick sighed shakily, "there are always extenuating circumstances."  
  
    "Nick...!" Judy was amazed at his sudden display of fear. "Look where we are standing right now! Your mother's home! She has been bothering us about grand-kits since she knew we were a couple!"  
  
    "So what, we're just going to impose on her at every whim?" Nick gestured widely.  
  
    "On something it sounds like she's wanted for a long time?" Judy folded her arms. "I don't think it's too much to ask."  
  
    "I just..." Nick shuddered. "I feel so stressed out, Judy, and we're running out of time..."  
  
    "If you ask me, Nick," Judy said softly, "I think you know the only way that this whole thing could be  _wrong_ is if we made the wrong _choice_..."  
  
    "Are Nick and Judy fighting?" Larry said, looking towards the kitchen.  
  
    "They're just discussing something important, sweet thing," Mary tried to keep a smile on.  
  
    "Me?" Larry looked at Mary with his blue eyes. She took in a soft breath.  
  
    "Y-yes, dear heart," Mary nodded. "I always forget how perceptive and sensitive young ones are..."  
  
    "Do you think they want to keep me?" Larry was shuffling his cards in his hands restlessly.  
  
    "Oh sweetheart, I hope so," Mary's smile wobbled slightly. "...Do  _you_ want them to?"  
  
    Larry set down his cards, his hands in his lap. "...Yeah." He gasped a little as he heard the two start approaching. He stood up on the table, turning towards them.  
  
    Both the bunny and the fox had slightly shamed looks, knowing they had been at least partly overheard.  
  
    "Nick, Judy!" Larry's voice was slightly anxious. "Can I please stay with you?"  
  
    Their mouths hung agape.

 

* * *

  
-Zootopia Mercy General Hospital, Room 414, 5:00 PM, August-  
  
  
    Nick and Judy had come in to see Emily Curlyque. Their hearts sunk as they saw she was no longer looking very well. She'd been moved to a different floor that provided more intense care. Small patches of her fur were bare, and she looked very, very tired.  
  
    "Hello, Nick and Judy," Emily said softly. "How are you?"  
  
    "We... Nick and I have something we'd like you to see," Judy said. They set up their video of all the moments they had collected on Mrs. Curlyque's TV in the hospital room.  
  
    Her emotions varied wildly. She laughed, she cried, she gasped in delight. But at the end of it she looked... relieved.  
  
    "Please tell me this means..." Emily started.  
  
    Judy nodded. "We'd love to adopt your son, Emily."  
  
    Emily gasped tearfully. " _Really_?"  
  
    "Absolutely," Nick nodded, smiling gently. "Without a doubt." The two slowly approached either side of the bed and offered their hands. Emily cautiously placed her small paws in each of theirs.  
      
    "This makes me so incredibly happy..." Emily said, sniffling. She looked so fragile at that moment. Nick felt his worry intensify. "This, this video. These moments you've captured. ...This is the greatest gift I could have been given. These memories you've shared with me will be etched into my soul as I greet eternity. Thank you so, so much."  
  
    "Of course..." Judy said, her eyes swimming. Nick's breaths shook.  
  
    "Momma!" A nurse had helped get Larry into the room. She placed him on the bed, where he scampered closer to his mother, but slowed because he was aware of how careful he needed to be.  
  
    "Hello, sweetie," Emily said. "My sweet boy."  
  
    "Nick and Judy want me to stay with them," Larry said. He was happy, but cautious.  
  
    "I know, Larry," Emily said tenderly, petting his head. They hugged, very gently. "In a short time, they will be your parents. I know they will love you like their own, they've showed me they will."  
  
    "Oh, did you bring the video?" Larry asked them. "Can I see?"  
  
    "Do you want us to show it again, Emily...?" Nick said cautiously.  
  
    "Please, more than anything."  
  
    Nick and Judy sat on the bed near Emily as they showed the video again, this time with Larry between Nick and Judy. Emily found herself watching the three more than the video.  
  
    "Oh, you remember that?"  
    "That was tasty."  
    "I still can't believe you made that shot."  
  
    Emily found herself smiling warmly. She hadn't felt this at peace since long before she was diagnosed. A tranquility lay upon her, as she knew she'd found two loving people to entrust Larry with. Two warm, joyful people to care for her sweet, tender child.  
  
    Just two weeks later, Emily Curlyque was gone.

 

* * *

  
-Nick and Judy's Aarvark Rise Apartment, 7:00 PM, September-  
  
  
    It was a small, solemn funeral. With very few family or friends, Emily Curlyque was laid to rest, looked on by just Judy and Nick, Larry, and a few of Nick and Judy's closest relatives. Nick and Judy cried a lot, though they barely knew her. Larry was sniveling the whole time, even on the way back to his new home.  
  
    Judy and Nick were emotionally spent as they got back to their apartment. Judy was carrying the still sniffling squirrel as they got in. They all slowly sat on the couch. Larry was hugged tightly onto Judy's midsection, sniffling and sobbing. Nick placed one of his arms around Judy. Judy and Nick gently, and carefully, alternated petting down Larry's back softly with just one finger each.  
  
    There were no words to say.  
  
    Slowly, Larry's crying became more infrequent and finally stopped. He was completely drained from his sadness, and quickly started fluttering into sleep. He slumped into the bunny's lap, falling to rest.  
  
    "There he goes," Nick whispered. "Want to put him to bed?"  
  
    "Maybe in a little bit," Judy whispered back. "Let's wait till he falls a bit deeper into sleep."  
  
    "Well, look at what we've gotten ourselves into," Nick softly sighed.  
  
    "I know," Judy said faintly. "Isn't he so lovely...?"  
  
    "Yeah, he really, really is," Nick's breath trembled. "I'm so scared of disappointing him."  
  
    "Just keep up like the months we've been getting to know him," Judy smiled. "You'll be an excellent father..."  
  
    "I hope so... I mean, I have no doubt at all you'll be an amazing mom," Nick kissed her temple.  
  
    "I feel so deeply for this little guy," Judy said. "And we've barely known him for any time at all. I really hope we can be the type of parents he needs..."  
  
    "Me too, sweetheart."  
  
    Not too much longer, and Judy gently got up, carefully cradling the sleeping squirrel so as not to disturb him. She took him to her old room, now  _his_ room. It had been tidied up. There were a few toys there, a game system, and a bed that Judy knew he was too small for, but that he would grow into. The whole room was a work in progress. Judy gently placed him on the bed and brought the covers over him. Larry stirred slightly, but did not wake.  
  
    "There we go," Judy said barely audibly. "Good night, Larry... see you in the morning."  
  
    As Judy walked away, she stopped at the doorway, turning her head back. An incredible yearning awoke in her heart, and she found herself whispering:  
  
    "I love you."  
  
    It felt very good.


End file.
